ADJL Curse of the Red Dragon
by dragondrewversion2
Summary: An American DragonPirates of the Caribbean xover. Rating may be made higher for later chapters.
1. Prologue

AD:JL-Curse of the Red Dragon

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own AD:JL or Pirates of the Caribbean.

Jake Long has seen many strange and scary things in the past year and a half, he is the American Dragon after all. But one thing he's never really seen is the darkest part of magic, a curse. All that is about to change though, as he takes part in a field trip to the local museum.

Sorry about the short prologue, but don't worry, I'll have the first chapter up soon. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1:The Chest

Chapter 1:The Chest

"MR. LONG"

"What, what." Jake said startled out of a daydream. "If you wish peoples time than let it be your own, NOT MINE!" said

Mist- I mean Professor Rotwood in his weird foreign accent.

"Yo, sorry Mister Rotwood."

"PROFESSOR!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah sure."

"Hey Jake, what's with you spacing out like that?" inquired Trixie.

"Yeah, I thought you liked pirate stuff." Spud said confused.

"I don't like pirates."

"Oh yeah, thats me."

Jake and his friends were walking through the pirate wing of the museum on a field trip. Jake wasn't really that interested until they saw a chest full of gold coins.

"Now class," Rotwood started "this is a stone chest filled with

little gold coins that were believed to be part of a shipment to

the Spaniard known as-." after that, Jake didn't hear any more

of it, because he was looking at those gold coins.

He then said to his friends"I wish I had one of those, it would make a cool necklace."

"Jake, your not thinking of stealing it are you?" Trixie asked

"What, me, no way Trix. I was just thinking of _borrowing_ one

for a day or two."

"Dude, your asking for a lot of trouble if you take one of those, you could get in trouble."

"Yeah, although, they are really shiny aren't they?" Spud said

"Hey, snap out of it boy."

"I'm just going to borrow one for a bit, then I'll put it back alright." Jake said as he snaked his hand to the chest and took one of the coins.

BIG MISTAKE

Feeling anxious yet, you will. Review if you want.


	3. Chapter 2:The Curse

Chapter 2:The Curse

"There we go." Jake said as he put a string through a small hole he made in the coin. He then put it on and looked in the mirror.

"Oh yeah, can you say mac daddy."

"Jake, time for bed."

"Okay, Mom."

He took off the medallion and put it on his desk.

"Well, time to hit the sack." He yawned as he got into bed and went to sleep, and after he went to sleep, a beam of moonlight shined into the room, hitting Jake and causing an eerie effect.

The Next Morning

"Jake, time for school, wake up." his mom yelled from downstairs.

"Aw, man, what a night." He said as he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

As he always did he first brushed his teeth. While he was doing so, he realized he couldn't taste the toothpaste in his mouth. He spit out the toothpaste after he was done and said "I must be so tired I can't even taste anything."

He then rinsed his mouth out and went into he room to change. After he did, his little sister Hailey came in and started shivering "Brrrrr, it's freezing in here, Jake."

"It is?" He was surprised since he couldn't feel any cold air.

He then got his backpack and his new medallion and headed out the door. Outside, he was greeted by his friends and they then headed off to school.

Lunchtime

"Yuck, what is this stuff?" Jake said as he got his lunch.

"It looks like some sort of primitive life form from another planet, or maybe it's mashed potatoes." Spud suggested.

"Yeah, well whatever it is, it's nasty." said Trixie disgusted.

They found a table and started eating, after a while Jake started gagging and spat out what looked like ash and said "Oh man, that felt nasty."

"OK, that's it, I'm not eating this." stated Trixie

"Then can I have yours?" asked Spud

"What's wrong with me?" asked Jake as he stared at the on the ground next to him.

And so it begins. Come on, I know you want to, REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 3:The Discovery

Chapter 3:The Discovery

Jake threw away his lunch and went to the nurse right after that.

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Long?" the nurse asked as she took his temperature.

"I don't know, I've just been feeling...weird lately." He responded with a sort of freaked out tone. He then thought to himself _Weird is an understatement._

The thermometer beeped signaling it was done taking his temperature. The nurse stared blankly as she said "It appears the thermometer couldn't find any temperature in you at all, maybe it's broken."

Jake was now freaking out even more as he heard that. _Man, what is wrong with me _he started saying in his head.

"Well your not sick, so I guess you can go."

"OK, see ya."

Jake then left the nurses office and headed to class.

"Alright class, today we will be dissecting frogs. Remember, the scalpel is not a toy, so don't play with it." Ms. Hernandez said as she demonstrated how to cut open frogs.

"OK Spud, don't start throwing up like you did last year." Trixie said as she was getting ready to cut the frog open.

"Now Trix, I have been training my stomach for this ever since last year, so I won't throw up." he said as he watched her open up the frog... then he threw up.

"Oh Spud, you got that stuff all over the place." declared Jake as he picked up the scalpel and was preparing to go to the sink to clean it off.

While he was walking towards the sink, he tripped over the sink and stabbed himself in the chest. Fortunately, nobody noticed him stab himself. But what freaked him out the most was that he was still alive. He slowly pulled the blade out of his chest and found that his wound was not bleeding and... it didn't even hurt at all.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man" he said as he stared at the scalpel with a horrified glare.

"Jake, you alright baby?" Trix said as she came over to get the scalpel.

"NO, I think something is seriously wrong with me!"

"Yo, yo, Jake calm down."

"How can I calm down I.." he calmed down for a bit so he could whisper "I just stabbed myself in the chest and I'm still alive."

"Whooooooooaa, cool, your like the immortal American Dragon." Spud said

"Spud, it's not cool, it's freaky." declared Trixie

"That's it, when schools over, I'm gonna ask gramps for help."

Well here it is. Once again, please reveiw.


	5. Chapter 4:The coin holds the tale

Chapter 4:The coin holds the tale

After school, Jake heads immediately to his grandpas shop to ask what's wrong with him.

"Gramps, you here." Jake shouted.

"Yes, young one, what is wrong." His grandfather asked as he was sipping tea.

"Something is seriously wrong with me." he said soon being interrupted by Fu Dog.

"What, did you eat one of those churos they're selling on the corner?" The dog said rubbing his stomach afterward.

"What? No. Gramps, today I started noticing a lot of weird things. First, I couldn't taste the toothpaste in my mouth this morning, then Hailey said it was freezing in my room, but I couldn't feel any cold air, then at lunch I ate some food and spat it out as ash. But the really creepy thing is I stabbed myself in the chest with a scalpel and not only did I live through it, I couldn't feel it at all."

"Okay, young one, just calm down. Fu, we're taking a trip to the Magus bizarre to get to the bottom of this."

"You got it, I need to get some more bat guano anyway."

So with that, they went to the Magus bizarre and after doing a little ingredient shopping they went to a shop with no sign and a black eerie color to it. They entered and found no one inside and a sign on the desk that said "To ask a question, ask the crystal ball."

"How in the heck are we supposed to-" he was interrupted by gramps. "Patience, young dragon." He then put his hand on the crystal ball and chanted some sort of spell. Then, a floating head just appeared in the ball and after a few seconds the strange and wise looking being finally spoke "What did you wake me up for, I was having a really great dream about Aphrodite and then you come along and wake me up, thanks a lot."

"I am sorry if we disturbed you, but you see my grandson has a rather strange problem." said Grandpa with an oddly patient tone seeing as how he had just been yelled at by a floating head.

"Alright then, spill it, what's your problem." said the head.

10 minutes later

"And thats what's wrong with me." Jake finished.

"Well I definitely sense a dark presence around you, of course it could just be your teen B.O.."

"Hey, watch it."

"Settle down young one."

"Well anyway, I think I know what's wrong with you, you're cursed."

"CURSED!" Jake, grandpa, and Fu dog shouted in surprise all at once.

"Yep, although I don't know what particular kind of curse it is, I can tell you what caused it."

"What?"

"That medallion you're wearing is cursed in some way, that's all I can come up with for now, but I'll work on it, see ya."

"Hey wait a minute."

The head had disappeared and Jake only knew two things: he's cursed and the medallion's what caused it. There was only one thing he could do.

"I'm going back to the museum."

Get ready for a really good part. Review, review, review.


	6. Chapter 5:By the moons unfair light

Chapter 5:By nights unfair light.

It was becoming a gloomy night as Jake, Gramps and Fu dog neared the museum to see if they could fix Jakes little "problem".

"I cannot believe you stole that coin Jake, not only was it bad because stealing is wrong, but also because IT WAS CURSED!" Gramps yelled at Jake as they climbed in through a window.

"Whoa, first of all I didn't _steal_ the coin, I _borrowed _the coin and second, how was I supposed to know it was cursed, I mean come on." Jake whispered as they waited for the last guard to leave the wing with the chest. When he did, they flew down and walked up to the chest.

"Well, personally I would have guessed it from those creepy skulls on em'." Fu said as Jake stared at the one he "borrowed".

"Maybe if I just...put it back the curse would go away." Jake hypothesized as he took the coin and dropped it in the chest and closed his eyes.

"Well...did it work?" Jake asked as examined his body.

"I do not know young one, but(interrupted)" he is then interrupted by his cell phone.

"Hello, Lao Shi speaking"

"Yes, yes, aiyah!" He then hung up his cell phone.

"What's up Gramps?"

"The Huntsman is attacking Leprechauns in the park, we must hurry!"

"But what about the curse?"

"That will have to wait young one, we must leave now."

Jake, Gramps and Fu then left for the park, leaving the coin behind in the chest.

5 minutes later.

They arrived at the park to find the Huntsclan attacking Leprechauns and putting them in cages.

"Hey Huntspunk, try picking on someone your own size."

"DRAGONS, DESTROY THEM!" The Huntsman ordered before all the huntsmen opened fire.

As the huntsmen fired on the two dragons, they ducked behind a tree and started to throw fire balls at them.

"Gramps, you and Fu keep them distracted while bust out the Leprechauns."

"Alright young one, be careful."

"Yeah and whatever ya do don't try to bite the lock off like last time kid."

"Hey, how was I supposed to know it was made out of unicorn horn."

Jake then took off toward the cages and began to set the Leprechauns free. Meanwhile, the huntsman realized what Jake was doing and decided to finish him off and pulled a green sword out of his belt. Just then Jake opened the last cage.

"Okay guys, your free."

"Thank you." An older looking Leprechaun thanked in a deep Irish accent. Jake thought the mission was accomplished right then and there until...

"SAY GOODBYE DRAGON!"

"Say wha...AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Jake screamed as the huntsman impaled him with a sword.

"YOUNG ONE!"

"KID, NO!"

Everyone thought Jake was done for, and then...he opened his eyes looking like he was just fine and he had a SWORD sticking out of his chest.

"Hey, ya know that was completely uncalled for."

The huntsman, Gramps, Fu and the rest of the Huntsclan just stared at him.

"What!"

"Uh, kid ya got a uuhhhh, well you got a little uuhhhh..." Fu stuttered as he pointed to Jakes chest.

"Huh, OH SNAP!" He shouted before pulling the sword out of himself.

"Okay, I guess the curse isn't broken."

"You may have survived that dragon, but let's see you survive having your head chopped off!" So the huntsman being the huntsman pulled out his hunts staff (yet again another item with the word "hunts" in the beginning of it) and prepared to swing. Then the moon came out and the huntsman swung just as the moonlight hit Jake.

"Aha, WHAT!" The huntsman said in awe as he looked upon...a skeletal dragon, with NO HEAD. "What sorcery is this?"

Jakes body was now devoid of skin except for folds of what looked like decaying flesh. His wings were probably now useless for flying seeing as they were now just bone that came out of his back with no skin. Jake then tried to find out why he couldn't see anything, so he tried to feel his head only to find nothing.

"Hey, I'm over here you idiot." Everyone turned to see Jakes head lying on the ground.

The huntsman thought he was dealing with a ghost so he knew he had to run, but trying to keep poised at all times he simply said "RETREAT MEN, RETREAT."

So while all the huntsmen were retreating(running in fear), Gramps and Fu picked up Jakes head.

"Well young one, I hope you've learned your lesson about stealing."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just put me back on my body." But before he could, Fu grabbed Jakes head.

"Wait a second, watch this, ahem 'To be or not to be that is the questiOHHHH!" Fu screamed as Jake bit him.

"ENOUGH, put Jakes head back on his body and let's get back to the museum." With that they set off for the museum(amazingly Jake could still fly).

When they got inside the museum Jake turned back to normal and they headed for the chest. "Okay, let's get rid of this curse so I can get back home and sleep." Then Jake froze in place as they came to where the chest was kept.

"IT'S GONE!"

Sorry about the long wait but it's finally here.

Review.


End file.
